Having the flu
by Chloey1980
Summary: Danny gets the flu and Mac decides to take care of him. Warning will conatin spanking -- Don't like don't read. All characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.


The last week I had the flu and so I had to stay in bed. The first days my mum had even banned me from sitting in front of the computer and so I was very bored. Because of this I had the idea for this story which consists of two parts. Now I'm a little better and spend more time in front of the computer or the TV till I'll be able to go back to work or to go to training. I promise to write new chapters for my other stories the next days.

**Having the flue**

Mac Taylor was waiting for Danny Messer to arrive at the crime scene.

"I can't believe he's late" he thought while he took his mobile to call Danny a second time. This moment Danny arrived. He looked hung over.

"Sorry Mac" he said "I overslept."

"You know you would be on duty today. So why didn't you go to bed earlier yesterday? Going out during the week is nothing……."

"I overslept. That's all." Danny answered "I went to bed at eleven o'clock. I don't know why I'm still tired. ATISHOO!"

Mac looked at Danny. He saw his glassy eyes and he saw Danny was sweating.

"You can't investigate a crime scene if you lose your DNA on the whole place." Mac told him. He laid his hand on Danny's forehead.

"Danny you are feverish."

"Not really Mac. ATISHOO!! I think I have a cold. But I'm able tow work."

"Stop it Danny" Mac ordered "I will bring you to Sheldon so he can check you. Stella and Lindsay can work on this scene."

Danny wanted to argue but he started to cough. Mac guided him to his car. During the drive back to the CSI-lab Danny leaned his head against the car's window.

"There's no need to check me up. I'll be okay tomorrow. I…….."

"Danny!" Mac gave him a stern look "We will go to Sheldon he will check you up and I'm pretty sure he will give you some meds. You will stay at home till you are okay."

"But! I don't want ATISHOO! to go to Sheldon. There's no need for……"

"I will bring you to Sheldon. I'll wait for you so don't even think about playing hooky. Sheldon will tell me how long you have to stay in bed. You will obey his orders. Is that clear?" Mac asked.

"Okay! But I don't want to take any meds."

Mac rolled his eyes and guided Danny to the lab. Sheldon examined Danny closely.

"You have the flu" he told him "I think you have to stay in bed for at least a week. I will give you a prescription for some meds. But I think that will not be enough. You will need somebody to care for you."

"I will take care of him" Mac answered "Danny will come with me and stay in my guestroom as long as necessary."

"But Mac" Danny started to argue "ATISHOO! I want to stay in my flat. There's my TV and my computer and …."

Sheldon interrupted him "You need no computer and no TV. You need a bed, your meds, much sleep and something to drink."

Danny wanted to argue again but Mac raised his eyebrow "You will obey Sheldon's orders. We will go to my place and you will stay in bed as long as necessary. I think after two days you can lay down on my couch and watch some movies. So let's start."

The drive to Mac's flat was quiet. Danny was a trifle annoyed. When Mac opened the door Danny made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. He wanted to take the remote control but was stopped by a firm voice.

"You will go to bed right now. You can take a T-shirt out of my wardrobe. I will go to the drugstore to get your meds."

"But……"

"No buts Danny! I want you to stay in bed otherwise I wile use my handcuffs to fix you."

Danny teased "ATISHOO! You like to fix somebody on the bed with your handcuffs?"

But when he saw the look in Mac's face he made his way to the guestroom as fast as possible.

Half an hour later Mac came back from the drugstore. When he opened the door he heard the TV. He entered the living room and saw a Danny sitting on the couch and watching some cartoons.

"I thought I had made myself clear. You are not allowed to be out of the bed. I want you to take your meds and get some sleep."

"But I don't want to stay in bed. It's boring ATISHOO! and you can't tell me what to do. I mean I'm an adult and at the moment you are not my boss so……. ATISHOO!"

"I'm not your boss at the moment. But I will take care of you. And I want you to stop acting like a nine year old. Otherwise I will treat you like one."

"Okay. Okay. I will go to bed." Danny wanted to stand up but he felt back "I feel dizzy."

Mac took him gently by his arm and guided him to the guestroom. He helped Danny to change his clothes.

"Here are your meds. I want you to take two of these pills." he ordered.

When Danny saw the look in Mac's face he decided not to argue and put the pills in his mouth. But when Mac turned around to close the curtains he spit them out and put them into the drawer of the nightstand.

"I want you to sleep" Mac told him "you can drink your juice and go to the bathroom. But you are not allowed to stay out of bed."

Danny didn't answer because he had started to cough again. Mac left the room and although Danny thought he wasn't tired he felt into sleep five minutes later.

The rest of the day went fast with taking meds – spit them out – drink some juice and fall asleep. In the evening the doorbell rang. Mac opened the door for Sheldon who came to check Danny again.

"He's in my guestroom. He overslept most of the day but the fever is still very high."

Sheldon went to the guestroom. Five minutes later Danny ran out of the room.

"No way!" he yelled "I will not let you. I'm an adult man and you can't coerce me."

Mac came out of the kitchen and stopped Danny.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is that Danny hasn't taken his meds. I found them in the nightstand." Sheldon said "I wanted to change Danny's medication in injections and now he's having a tantrum."

Mac closed his eyes in disbelieve "You didn't take your meds? Are you sick of life?" he yelled.

"I don't want to take them because they are making me tired. And I definitely don't want any injection. You can't tell me what to do. I don't………. OW!"

Mac had raised his hand and had landed a very firm swat on Danny's boxers. Danny jumped in surprise and started to rub his butt.

"We will go to your room right now!" Mac ordered "You will get your injection. Sheldon will show me the dosage so that I can give you your meds tomorrow. You will change your behavior right now otherwise I will put you over my knee."

Danny looked wide eyed but didn't dare to argue. He went into the guest room still rubbing his back.

"I want you to lay down on your stomach" Sheldon told him.

"But Mac! I swear I will take my meds. Please don't make me!" Danny started to plead.

"It's too late Danny. Your fever is still very high. It will not be that bad." Mac tried to calm him down.

With a last "Mac please!" Danny laid on his stomach. Sheldon gently put the boxers down under Danny's butt and smirked a little when he saw a red handprint on the white butt. He took an alcoholic-swab disinfected Danny's butt and gave him the injection.

"OW!" Danny complained.

Mac tousled his hair. "I want you to sleep. I will bring you your supper so you can stay in bed."

When the men left Danny's room Sheldon shook his head. "I can't believe you spanked him."

"I can't believe he was playing a tantrum" Mac replied "he's acting like a nine year old spoiled brat. I mean he spit his pills out and curtained them. I swear if he doesn't stop this behavior I will put him over my knee."

Sheldon laughed "You sound like a dad complaining about his teenage son."

Two hours later Mac looked in the guest room. Danny was sleeping still laying on his stomach. Mac gently put his hand on Danny's forehead. Danny opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Mac asked.

"Better. I think my temperature isn't that high and I'm pretty sure I will not need any injections or pills tomorrow."

"Not so fast little boy" Mac interrupted him "You are still feverish and Sheldon told me you will need your meds for the next two days. So I think there's no way without."

"But I hate needles. Getting an injection hurts."

"That's not my fault. It was your decision to spit the pills out like a little schoolboy. Now you will get the meds in your butt for the next two days. But I can calm you I learned how to give a shot during my time with the marines."

"I'm not a marine. Marines a tough they don't fell any pain. But this is me Danny Messer who hates needles since he got his first shot."

Mac laughed and gently tousled Danny's hair. "I tell you something. You stay in bed for the next two days and get your meds. After the two days you can lay on the couch and watch movies. Okay?"

"I think I have no choice" Danny answered.

The next morning Danny felt a little better although he still had fever and was coughing. When Mac entered the room Danny was awake.

"I feel much better today. I don't think I will need any meds today."

"Danny stop it!" Mac ordered "You still have a high temperature although you look better today. I will bring you your breakfast and you will get your injection. I want you to stay in bed till lunchtime. If you still feel better at lunchtime you can stand up for an hour to watch some movies."

Danny wanted to argue but Mac has left the room to get breakfast ready. When he came back Danny wasn't in his bed. Mac knocked on the bathroom door but he didn't get an answer. He went into the floor, took the phone and called the janitor.

"Lee? This is Mac Taylor. I think a young man will leave the house. You haven't seen him? Good. Please have a look if he wants to get out of the house. I will come down."

When Mac came into the entrance he saw Lee holding a complaining Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't stop me. I'm an adult man. I'm working for the police so please……..Oh Hi Mac!"

"Is this the guy you were looking for?" Lee asked still holding Danny.

"Yes this is Danny. He thinks he's too old for having the flue and to obey the doctor's order. But I think he will learn to obey when we are back in the flat. Thank you Lee."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked a little bit scared.

"Yesterday I made a promise to you. And now I think I'm going to keep it." Mac told Danny while he guided him to the elevator.

Danny coughed when Mac opened the flat's door "I think I'm going to bed" he said to Mac.

"Not so fast little boy" Mac told him. He guided Danny to the guestroom and took place on the bed.

"C'mom Mac!" Danny started to argue "That's not funny. You can't be serious. I mean……"

"I'm very serious" Mac told him and put Danny over his lap with a quick move.

Danny started to complain and to struggle but Mac ignored his arguments.

He raised his hand and landed ten firm swats on Danny's butt.

"OW! Mac! Please I swear I'll be good"

Mac smirked about this childish comment. "This was your last warning Mister."

"That wasn't a warning." Danny complained rubbing his rear end "You spanked me."

"If you keep this attitude I'll give you a real spanking, just to show you the difference between a warning and a punishment."

"Oh. I don't think this will be necessary. Thank you!" Danny quickly replied "ATISHOO!"

Mac put his hand on Danny's forehead "You still have fever. I think it's time for your meds."

As soon as possible Danny sat down on the bed. "I swear a will take my pills. But I… ATISHOO!"

"C'mon Danny. Just let's get over with." Mac told him "If your fever goes down I will allow you to go into the living room after lunch. Now lay down on your stomach."

"But it will hurt. I hate needles and I will not let you do a real damage on my butt."

"I swear if I have to turn you around it will not be the injection which causes the damage!"

"But I'm ill. You can't spank someone who's ill." Danny stood up and wanted to walk out of the room "And you can't tell me what to do. I want….. STOP it!"

The second time this morning Mac had put Danny over his lap. His landed a firm swat on the butt in front of him.

"OW!" Danny yelled.

"This was just to get your attention." Mac told him while he took a grip on Danny's waistband and brought the bottoms and boxers down to his knees.

SWAT "You better change your behavior" SWAT "You are ill and you definitely can't take care of yourself." SWAT SWAT " You will get your injections and you will stay in bed" SWAT SWAT "Another tantrum today and I will show you what damage can be caused by a hairbrush" SWAT SWAT "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! "ATISHOO!" Danny sobbed while he tried to stand up.

"Not so fast!" Mac stopped him "I think at the moment you are in the right position for your meds." With these words he reached over for the syringe.

"Please be careful." Danny started to complain when Mac began to disinfect his butt.

Mac took the syringe and gave Danny the shot with a quick move.

"OW!"

"That bad?" he asked.

"You put a needle in my butt. How can this be not bad?"

Mac laughed when he brought Danny's boxers back in place and helped him to lay down.

"I swear if the CSI ever goes out of business you can work as a nurse in jail" Danny murmured.

"Did you say anything?" Mac asked raising his eyebrow.

"No sir! I just want to get some sleep."

Mac smirked when he left the room. "This will be a hard week" he thought.

_**I think I should go back to my bed before my mum comes back and recognises I'm still out of bed so the second part of the story will come tomorrow. **_


End file.
